


Papyrus's Impeccable Guide to Dating

by poubelle_squelette



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, F/M, Fluff, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader-Insert, Teacher!Reader, not likely that cinnamon roll will become sinnamon roll just fyi, there will be spaghetti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poubelle_squelette/pseuds/poubelle_squelette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first step to any good date is to introduce yourself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Introduce Yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> DATING START!!!

You love teaching kindergarten. For the most part, children are all smiles and are excited to start learning. You thought you were well-prepared this year: your classroom was decorated, you created all your lesson plans weeks in advance, you personally sharpened every crayon and pencil to a point, and you finally finished scraping the paint off the art supply closet. 

But when monsters came to the surface, you suddenly had to accommodate an extra dozen monster children in your already too-small classroom. Under normal circumstances, you would refuse on the basis of 35 kindergarteners were too many to handle, but your school was one of the only monster-friendly ones in the district. Everyone had to do their part, but you were already starting to feel frazzled.

It was finally the end of the first week, for which you were thankful. You wished your students to have a good weekend and gave each child a warm hug before sending them off.

Soon, there was just one kid left. Frisk.

You knew Frisk, of course. You saw the news reports when they had gone missing a few months ago. You could hardly believe that such a young child was the savior of monster-kind. It was a bit unbelievable really. 

They were smart as a whip, you could already tell. They were kind, played fair, and always helped struggling classmates. They didn’t speak very much, but you didn’t mind. A shy kid here and there was normal. Time ticked by and they sat at their desk drawing as they waited for their parent. Each day it had been a different monster who came to pick them up – you didn’t want to pry too much into their family situation but you were curious as to how many guardians Frisk had.

You walk over to them, concern clearly in your eyes. It was nearly 10 minutes past noon. Frisk was still sitting at their desk, drawing a few doodles. “What are you drawing there honey?”

They held up their picture of two skeletons, one short in blue (you were pretty sure that it was Sans, who picked Frisk up on Wednesday) and one tall in…some kind of red costume? Well, you weren’t completely sure what Frisk drew, but you gave them a thumbs up and said it was a beautiful picture.

“Do you have a ride home? I can call your mom if you’d like.”

They shook their head no and said their uncle was coming. You took a seat next to them and chose to wait another five minutes, but as it turned out, you only had to wait two before a tall skeleton (the one in the picture!) burst through the door. 

“FEAR NOT HUMAN, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED.”

You nearly fell out of your chair in shock. He was so loud-spoken. You stood up and walked over to introduce yourself.

“Hello, it’s lovely to meet you. Papyrus, was it?” You offer your hand for him to shake.

“NYEH-HEH-HEH I SEE YOU’VE HEARD OF ME. MY REPUTATION MUST PRECEDE ME,” Papyrus boasted as he took your hand in his. You chose not to mention that he declared himself upon walking through the door.

The handshake was held too tightly and too long, but you didn’t really mind. Frisk tugged on Papyrus’s scarf and handed him the drawing they made. Papyrus’s eyes lit up and he lifted Frisk off the ground. “OH HUMAN, YOU HAVE TRULY CAPTURED THE ESSENCE OF WHAT MAKES ME SO GREAT. I WILL PARTICIPATE IN THE HUMAN CUSTOM OF HANGING DECORATIVE PAPERS ON THE ENTRANCE TO THE FOOD MUSEUM!”

You smiled. Papyrus seemed very sweet and caring. You were glad that Frisk had such a nice person in their life. You bent down to give Frisk a hug and a soothing pat on the back before seeing the pair out of your classroom. 

“Frisk, you’re so lucky to have such wonderful people looking out for you,” you said as you ruffled their hair. Frisk gave you a thumbs up and you smiled at Papyrus. “It really was lovely to meet you, I hope to see you again soon.”

“OF COURSE! IN FACT, HERE IS MY NUMBER, SO THAT YOU CAN CALL ANYTIME FOR COOL COMMENTARY OR TO TALK ABOUT MORE OF FRISK’S DECORATIVE PAPERS OR FOR SOME TIPS ON HOW TO COOK THE PERFECT PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!”

Papyrus handed you a piece of paper with a number scrawled on it. It was signed “nyehfully yours, Papyrus.”

You wondered if he just carried these slips of paper in his pocket.

Shortly after Frisk and Papyrus left, you hurried home as well. After the first week of school, you deserved some time to yourself. You emptied your pockets and saw the now crumpled phone number.

_Papyrus…what an odd guy_ , you mused to yourself, _but one whose company would not be unopposed…_

You added Papyrus’s contact information to your phone.

You really did hope to see him again soon.


	2. Step 2: Ask them on a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well go on then, just ask! It's not that hard!

You and Papyrus settled into a nice routine. You texted back and forth most days. You swapped recipes, pictures of Frisk’s artwork, and stories. He would tell you all about the Underground and his dreams of becoming a royal guard. You would tell him all about the PTA and the ensuing drama between parents and teachers. 

It was comfortable.

You were always so busy with your class whether it was prepping, grading, buying materials, or teaching the class itself. You had hardly any time to yourself, but Papyrus’s messages often got you through the days.

And Fridays he would pick up Frisk and bring some lunch for the three of you to share. Sometimes it would be one of the recipes you sent him, but mostly it was spaghetti. That was okay. You liked spaghetti just fine and you appreciated Papyrus’s company. He always came with a smile on his face and an upbeat attitude. You really looked forward to seeing him. You considered asking him to hang out, but always changed your mind at the last second not wanting to impose. You were fine with weekly meetups.

But then he stopped. 

Stopped calling.

Stopped texting.

Stopped picking up Frisk.

You thought maybe he grew tired of you and went on to befriend a more interesting person. It was sad though, considering that he was usually very upfront about how he was feeling. And his timing couldn’t have been worse.

You…

Were really starting to…

Well, it didn’t matter. 

“Alright, everyone have a good weekend. Make sure to bundle up!” your students threw on their coats and ran outside to greet their parents. All but one. 

Frisk stayed seated at their desk. 

“Frisk hon? You okay?” you asked. “Do you know who’s coming to get you today?”

They nodded.

“Who?”

Frisk looked up at you, puffing their chubby cheeks. “The skeleton of your dreams!” Finger guns.

You stared at them blankly for a second and then covered your muffled laughter with your hand. You delicately grabbed their hand and kneeled down to their level. “Frisk, are you referring to a certain cool dude skeleton who has been avoiding me for weeks now?”

Frisk stuck out their lower lip. “Only cuz he likes you soooo much! He’s probly outside right now come on let’s go!” They squeezed your hand and tugged. 

You walked with them outside and, just as Frisk said, Papyrus was just beyond the gate. When he caught your eye he shyly ran and hid behind a tree. Frisk pulled you towards their skeleton guardian. You looked down at the ground, finding the grass and weeds very interesting. You weren’t really sure what to say. 

Luckily, Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and started babbling. “TEACHER FRIEND, I MUST APOLOGIZE, FOR I HAVE DONE SOMETHING TERRIBLE. I HAVE NEGLECTED MY PRIMARY DUTIES AS NUMBER ONE COOL DUDE FRIEND BECAUSE…” he rubbed his jaw in thought. Frisk made a little ‘go on’ motion with their hands. “WHAT MUST IT BE LIKE TO LOOK FORWARD TO DAILY TEXT MESSAGES OR TO ENJOY THE ACT OF SHARING ONE’S SPAGHETTI OR TO FEEL WARM WHEN YOU SEE A SMILE OR WANTING TO PAT SOMEONE EVEN WHEN THEY’RE NOT A DOG…THESE…FEELINGS…THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU’RE FEELING RIGHT NOW!” he looked away, cheekbones tinging orange. “NYEH…HEH…HEH.”

You could feel a smile start to creep onto your face. Frisk gave you a thumbs up and you reached out to touch Papyrus’s arm.

“NO! DON’T!” 

You retracted your hand in confusion. “Papyrus? What’s wrong?” Papyrus, you discovered on your second meeting, never rejected physical contact of any kind. He was always scooping you or Frisk or both of you into a ‘bone crushing’ hug. 

“TEACHER FRIEND I MUST ADMIT THAT I HAVE DECEIVED YOU. THOSE FEELINGS I SAID YOU HAD WERE REALLY FEELINGS THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE. AND LATELY I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO HANG OUT WITH YOU. ROMANTICALLY.”

A warm and happy feeling began to bubble in your chest. Your heart skipped a beat and you asked, “Like…a date?”

“PRECISELY!” Papyrus exclaimed happily before recoiling. “BUT. I KNOW FROM HUMAN TELEVISION THAT IN ORDER TO PROPERLY WOO A HUMAN FRIEND, YOU MUST DISTANCE YOURSELF AND PARTICIPATE IN THE ACT OF DIFFICULT TO RECEIVE.” 

“You were playing hard to get?” you asked in disbelief. You wanted to laugh from the absurdity of this whole situation, but you also felt bad for Papyrus. Why on earth did he think that was a good idea?

Small orange tears suddenly pooled at the bottom of his eye sockets. “YES BUT IT IS A GAME I DO NOT ENJOY. I MISS MY TEACHER HUMAN FRIEND VERY MUCH. SO EVEN THOUGH I WILL ONLY MAKE IT TO THE FRIENDZONE STAGE OF OUR RELATIONSHIP, I WOULD STILL RATHER BE WITH YOU AS FRIENDS THAN NOT AT ALL.”

“Papyrus,” you interrupted, grabbing his gloved hands in yours, “I would love to go on a date with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus watches too much tv.

**Author's Note:**

> *Based on Papyrus's dating book from the library*  
> ** feel free to bother me on my tumblr: poubelle-squelette.tumblr.com **


End file.
